Ocean wave energy extractors are devices used to extract energy from ocean waves. These devices usually convert the extracted energy into electrical energy that is supplied to a power station. Such devices typically include a power take-off system and two components, one component that is fixed and a second component that moves relative to the fixed component. These devices generate electric energy from a relative displacement between the first and second components. For example, an incoming wave displaces the second component relative to the first component, and this relative displacement drives an electrical generator of the power take-off system. However, the first component often must be moored to a fixed location in order to induce a relative displacement between the components.
Several limitations exist with such devices. These devices often include components and materials that are sensitive to salinity of ocean water and tend to deteriorate, resulting in increased maintenance costs. Ocean climate is volatile and areas of the ocean are often subject to extreme weather conditions that may damage sensitive components exposed to the ocean water. Additionally, these devices typically need to be moored to a seabed or to a shore in order to generate power. Mooring these devices tend to increase manufacturing and maintenance costs, and mooring requirements limit where these devices can be deployed. An improved solution is desired that overcomes these limitations.